


love is all (love is you)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Wedding Fluff, blake siblings, canon 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellamy and Clarke commitment ceremony, Kane or Abby asks them to say vows, they both just say “Together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is all (love is you)

He’s nervous as hell.

Which is crazy, really, because of all the shit he’s gone through since hitting the ground. It’s only been a few years but with every war, every fight, it feels like more. The move to their new home was a long journey but it’s been two years and they are finally building up their society. It’s no longer grounders versus the sky people, now they are all just people, working every day to survive.

His one constant has been Clarke. From the day they hit the ground he’s been by her side, and her by his. They went from strangers, to enemies, to friends and now, to lovers. But she’s more than that to him. Clarke embodies everything about Earth that he loves. She’s sunshine and warmth. Light and happiness. Safety and stability.

She’s _home_.

It’s been almost two years since the first time he kissed her. A year and a half since he told her he loved her. One year since they moved into the tiny house he built with his bare hands. Six months since he asked her to be his wife.

None of that made him nervous. Not pressing his lips against hers for the first time, not baring his soul over a crackling fire. Not even when he fashioned a ring out of a piece of metal from the drop ship. But this, thinking he might somehow disappoint her in any way for the rest of their lives?

That is fucking terrifying.

Octavia is currently fastening a tie around his neck, and where she got a fucking tie in the first place he’ll never know.

“You’re nervous.”

She states it like a blinding fact and she’s not wrong and he’s not going to deny it.

“What if I’m shit at being Clarke’s husband?”

Octavia snorts as she wraps the tie around itself, forming a knot that impresses him.

“Bell,” she says, running her hand down the fabric to smooth out the wrinkles. “You are going to be an amazing husband. Do you know how I know that?”

“How?”

“Because you’re an amazing brother. You have always been there for me, even when I didn’t want you to be. Even when I pushed you away. You’re going to be a great husband to Clarke because you do the same thing for her. I never want you to not be in my life. Neither does Clarke.”

Tears sting his eyes when he pulls his sister close, his arms wrapping around her so tight she laughs and pushes him away.

“Now stop being a baby,” she says with a watery laugh and he reaches up to brush a tear from her cheek. “And go marry her. It’s about time for another Blake on Earth.“

Clarke demanded that they keep one tradition, despite how non traditional their wedding is, and she stayed with her mother and Kane the night before. He hasn’t seen her in almost twenty four hours and if he thinks about it too much it reminds him of the days when she was gone. When he would lie awake and worry, wonder where she was and if she was okay.

All of those old fears disappear when he sees her, her hair shining in the summer sun, golden waves cascading down the back of a white linen dress. She’s holding a bouquet of wild flowers and she’s smiling so wide he thinks her face might break.

She’s so fucking beautiful it makes his heart ache.

“You clean up nicely,” she says softly when he reaches her and he can feel the blush heating up his cheeks. Her hand comes to brush against his jaw and it’s almost too much but also not near enough.

“You look amazing,” he says, looking down at her dress, his fingertips coming up to feel the fabric. “Who made this?”

“I did,” she says and he looks up in surprise. “With a lot of help from Octavia, of course.”

“Are we ready to start?”

They both look up at Kane, who’s watching them with fond amusement.

“I think so,” Bellamy says, holding his hand out for Clarke’s and she passes her bouquet to her mom before putting her hand in his.

Kane reads a few passages from a book about love and forgiveness, patience and hope. Bellamy recognizes some parts of the ceremony from weddings on the Ark and he realizes that Kane is blending it into something all it’s own.

“I know you chose to write your own vows, so if you’d like to say those now.”

Bellamy takes a deep breath and pulls out the piece of paper from his pocket. It has one word on it, a word that means everything to them.

“I tried to write vows but nothing could come to mind to explain how much I love you. Words didn’t come because there is only one word that matters to me when it comes to you.” He opens the paper and shows it to Clarke. “Together.”

Her eyes are shining and she starts to laugh, her hand leaving his only to take the piece of paper her mother is holding out.

“Read this,” she says as she hands him the paper and he chuckles when he reads the one word written in her script.

“Together,” he says, tears dangerously close to falling as he reaches for her again.

“Together,” she repeats and when they both look to Kane expectantly he catches up instantly.

“Oh yes, okay. As the Chancellor, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Bellamy ignores the hoots and hollers from their guests and pulls Clarke to him, his lips crashing onto hers in what can only be described as a claiming kiss. A kiss to claim her as his own and him as hers forever. A kiss to claim the future as theirs.

Later that night when she’s tracing patterns and words onto his chest, the metal of her ring brushing against his skin, he knows that no matter what he’s never going to let her down.

They will take on everything like they always have.

Together.


End file.
